Masochist
by Sixteen clumsy and shy
Summary: Gilbert was always a masochist. GERMANCEST


___"I've done wrong and I wanna suffer for my sins…"-'Criminal' Fiona Apple_

Gilbert was always a masochist.

As his crimson eyes trace his brother's broad shoulders, from his bare chest to the black SS officer cap he's wearing, all the way down the shiny black leather riding crop resting in the blond's hand, he feels a violent, pleased shiver run down his spine.

Ludwig's blue eyes are hazed over and shadowed by the brim of the cap; their romps normally let his younger brother vent out all his pent up frustrations, sexual and other wise. The blond spins the stiff crop around in his glove covered hand, watching as his white haired brother licks his lips almost eagerly.

Gilbert sweeps his tongue slowly over his bottom lip, liking the way his brother's eyes follows the movement. "You gonna fuck me up, West?" He asks, almost above a whisper. Ludwig's mouth morphs into a large smirk, and he lifts the riding crop up to trace Gilbert's jaw line. He places the leather strap over his older brother's lips, and watches as Gilbert opens his mouth and traces the underside with his tongue.

The blond cocks back his arm and delivers a fine blow to the side of Gilbert's face; he watches as the once white skin blossoms into a fine wine coloured blemish. His brother hisses in both pain and pleasure. "Fuck me _hard_?" Gilbert's mouth curls into a large Cheshire cat grin as he tries to rub his thighs against his already hard sex. Ludwig's arm cocks back again, and this time the crop stings the albino's bare thigh. Gilbert groans and growls, glaring up at his younger brother who merely lifts a foot and kicks him onto his back.

Ludwig hovers above him, the crop resting innocently in both glove covered hands. He runs the tips of his fingers down the length of the object, causing his older brother to writhe. The blond chuckles lowly in his throat, liking the way Gilbert squirms; his brother begins to pant lightly, the head of his sex leaking with want. "C'mon…" his white haired sibling groans. Ludwig runs the tip of the crop down Gilbert's leg, barely the lightest of touches around his need.

"Stop talking." Ludwig commands, blue eyes growing darker. Gilbert smirks, trying in vain to put some friction where he needs it most.

"You're gonna have to gag me with something."

His brother's eyes narrow to dangerous slits, the blue depths like glittering sapphires. He runs the leather strap over the exposed skin of Gilbert's ass before sharply slapping the skin. Gilbert hisses, bucking his hips upward. Ludwig lets the crop come down again, and again; the sound of the leather as it cuts through the air puts both their nerves on edge. "C'mon, stop being a tease!" Gilbert moans headily, looking up at his brother with misted crimson eyes. Ludwig snorts softly, pushing open Gilbert's legs with tip of his foot. His brother pants softly, chewing on the inside of his mouth, watching as Ludwig drags the tip of the crop around his opening. Gilbert shivers, waiting impatiently as the blond grabs from the bedside table a bottle of lube.

The albino watches as his younger brother coats a liberal amount of the oil on his fingers; the ex-nation grits his teeth together as Ludwig pushes his fingers roughly into his older brother's opening. There isn't much preparation, just enough pushing and stretching to get Gilbert's hole perfectly lubed up.

The ex-nation pants, and he wants to ride the fingers invading his body. The fingers pull out, causing Gilbert to whine lowly in his throat. He peers up at his brother from narrowed eyes, swallowing thick spit. He watches as Ludwig spreads the lubricant over his sex, ice-blue gaze barely containing the heady lust as he rubs himself.

Gilbert braces himself for the invasion of his brother's sex, much larger than a few fingers. Their hazy eyes meet for a fraction of a second before Ludwig plows into his brother, causing a loud gasp of 'Mein Gott!' to escape both of their mouths. Gilbert opens his mouth to let out a small stream of German curses. Tears leak out at the edges of his crimson eyes, but he loves the short waves of pain crawling up from the base of his spine, spreading over the length of his back.

Ludwig shudders at the white hot heat encasing his sex, and he curls his glove covered fingers into tight fists at his brother's sides. The blond looks at the writhing albino through narrowed eyes, pulling out to the head and slamming back in.

Gilbert's sex throbs, and he reaches a hand down to grasp it, but a sharp look from Ludwig stops his hand's decent. He licks his lips and tries asking nicely. "Please, West?" He gulps down a moan when his brother shifts inside him. "Please? You're getting to have all the fun." Ludwig leans down and clamps his teeth onto Gilbert's ear-lobe.

The albino groans, trying to wiggle his hips to get some friction. "Al-alright." Ludwig breaths into his brother's ear, beginning a slow rocking motion. Gilbert quickly moves his hand to his sex and begins to pump the shaft. His crimson eyes flutter as his pumps are expertly timed with Ludwig's thrusts.

The blond hooks one of the albino's legs over his shoulder, thrusting deeper, causing his brother's cries to become slightly muffled because of the angle. The blond sadist doesn't hit Gilbert's prostate, instead enjoying to see the pain flitting over his brother's face as he begs for more.

"You're not gonna cum until I say you are." Ludwig growls into the albino's hair. His teeth clamp down on an abused ear, sucking the sensitive skin. Gilbert whines lowly in his throat, his toes curling in anticipation when Ludwig moves from his ear to his collar bone, leaving marks along the way.  
He stops his hand from his rhythmic pumping, and focuses more on not cumming.

When Ludwig knows Gilbert isn't expecting it, the nation slams into the albino's prostate, earning him a loud cry of pleasure. The blond begins to rapidly hit that one spot, his breath growing heavier with every passing second.

"Fffuck, harder W-West! Ohhh Mein Gott!" They can both feel that their orgasms are close; Ludwig's thrusts become haphazard, and Gilbert leans up to capture his brother's lips in a pleading kiss.

They kiss hard as they cum, one after the other. The blond thrusts lazily until exhaustion overtakes him, causing him to plop down onto the floor on top of the albino.

They lay in a pile of tangled limbs, breath quickly coming down to a normal tempo.

Ludwig moves from his position on top of his brother, to beside him, and watches as Gilbert rests his chin on his chest.

Crimson eyes lock with ice blue, and a small grin rests on the ex-nation's lips. A hand idly plays with the blond's nipple, causing it to harden. "Some people say what we do is some sort of disease."

"Incest?"

"No, the sadomasochistic part."

Ludwig shrugs a shoulder, closing his eyes. "Some people aren't countries where the porn is raunchy."

Gilbert snorts, moving his finger around the hardened nub. "Hm…so if you're saying it all depends on the porn, then America like big, fake dicks?"

A short bark of laughter escapes Ludwig's mouth. Gilbert continues. "What do you think that says about him?"

"Go to sleep."__

-

_My document manager is working FINALLY. I've already posted this on , but I wanted to post it on here. :D _

_This has actually taken me about two months to complete--sigh--. Anyway, hope you guys liked it. _


End file.
